Bound By Beauty A Short Story
by IartthouOTAKU
Summary: "Time set in the 1880's, a man and a woman, both childhood friends betrothed to each other since birth, are complete opposites, the man loves day, and the woman loves night. Yet they are still able to meet under these circumstances. A visit to remember."


Full Summary:

"Set in the time period of the 1880's, an English girl, daughter of a nobleman, 16 years old, named Stephanie Lyon, who ever since was a child, loved the night and always stayed up to watch the moon to the time it rose and set. She is betrothed to a childhood friend, also 16, a Japanese boy named, Aoi Saito, son of a huge gourmet food company, who is the complete opposite of Stephanie, who has always been up when the sun rises, till the sun sets. Yet, these two are still always able to meet at times, but this one visit to Stephanie's home is sure to be a memorable one."

Warning: I do NOT usually write stories, so I am very sorry if you get disappointed from this short story. I wrote it on a whim last night, but if you do take the time to read it, I appreciate it so and please review! I would like to hear your opinions please. Anyway on with the story, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Bound by the beauty of the moon, you soak in its shimmering light, soon to see it be devoured by the sun; you curse its harsh brightness, while waiting for the night, the gentle lovely light, to show itself once more."

By Rachelle Hatharon Furngdab

I sat at my window, glaring at the harshly lit ground below, watching as the people walked below me while looking at my blue dress in the day light while it shined through my window. Oh how I couldn't wait to see the moon, that calm, beautiful moon. I never usually went outside in daylight, only if it was absolutely necessary, I did not really favor harshly lit places. Besides that, I stayed in my mansion, playing with the servants, having my own fun. Plus, all the customers, and partners with the company came to my home anyway, so I did not see any use in leaving.

Since I am a woman of power, those disgusting men always thought it would be to their advantage if I greeted them into my home, instead of meeting out somewhere to make the deal, since all men are attracted to a woman with power, especially if they are an attractive one, I do not mean to sound as if I am bragging but, many men have told me I am beautiful, from head to toe, though none of them have seen me naked. They would all usually tell me the same thing, "Your ocean blue eyes compliment your light brown locks of hair so lovingly, and your body, one of a goddess! As if god himself, or the gods, gave you the perfect womanly body to compliment your personality as to say you are dignified, and polite but graceful." I say it's a load of crap, made up words to only boost my ego so I can favor them, since I have always been called cute or beautiful, by all the people around me so they could be put into good favor by my family but as I said, I only say that I am so called "attractive" on synopsis of men I have met and talked to, of course, though I personally, do not think so highly of myself, if anything I have low self esteem, though mother tells me I should have a "better opinion of myself, since men look for a woman with not such a low opinion of herself", plus, "I am cute and beautiful.", even though I don't trust the last bit of her words as much as the first part, due to the fact that she could just be saying that without knowing she's being bias. Suddenly a man caught my eye, I saw him, walking up to the front door of my house, wearing his usual black suit, a close childhood friend, and also, the man I am to be betrothed to, Aoi Saito, the son of a Japanese company which owns many gourmet restaurants.

They have many restaurants spread across the world, and have made some of the most well known gourmet chefs known worldwide, they are most certainly well known for their desserts, like their famous cheesecake, known to make your mouth melt into pleasure with just a single bite. They are most certainly, one of the most, if not, the most wealthy in all of Japan. And to think, I have always been friends with their family since childhood, even my parents and his parents go way back, their family and ours have been friends for generations, having their little squabbles here and there like any other friendship would have, but always resolved in the end. But recently though, for the past few years, the family has been staying back in Japan, due to some difficulties within the company, apparently some people were selling rip offs of their food on the streets in their name, so that didn't go over too well with Aoi's father, and the whole thing has turned into a scandal. I've heard though that it just got resolved a week or two ago so they came back to England.

"Stephanie!" I turned around, to see Aoi, of course. "I see that you didn't have any trouble letting yourself in, Aoi." He and I shared a smirk on our faces and started to burst into laughter, we always had no trouble laughing together, especially over nothing. How I loved his Japanese accent, it was just so, beautiful. Silky, smooth, and melodious, like a beautiful midsummer night under the cherry blossoms, if anyone had to describe the very essence of Japan, the culture, beauty, uniqueness, and the loving land itself, it would be his voice. And his looks weren't exactly average either, his eyes were such a beautiful green, like fresh green grass on a spring day, and his jet black hair, as amazing and graceful looking as the night sky, his facial features complimented his eyes so, with the smoothest cheeks, and lush lips, but still perfect size to fit upon his face. He has a bit of baby face, but it suits him, and doesn't hold him back from being able to be serious when need be, then again, it's probably cause he spent so much time outside, he loved the day time, unlike me, who loved being out at night. If anything, when I think about it, we are complete opposites, he is always outside falling asleep taking naps in the sun, or doing something out in the sun. Then again, that's normal since it is normal to go out in day light during the day time. I am just abnormal I guess. And he isn't too much taller than me, considering I am about 5 foot 7 inches or so, so he must be 5 foot ten inches now. He is fit and basically, every girl that passes him they always keep their eyes on him, till they accidently bump into someone or something. Basically, he is a desirable person, in looks, skill and personality. He's nice, polite, considerate and good in anything he puts his mind to, and is very intelligent. He definitely got his "business smarts", which is what his mother calls it, from his father. "So Aoi, may I ask you something?"

He seemed a bit hesitant. "Yes, Stephanie?" "How is your family? Is the problem resolved now?" He seemed a bit relieved but still hesitant, for some odd reason, by the question, which peeked my curiosity. "Oh yes, he is fine now, Apparently it was some dumb scheme, selling his own confectionaries in our name, the main head of the scandal used to be an enemy of the company, not much one though since he had owned a local business, which had soon got shot down not soon after he opened it, due to his lack of 'love' in his food, well, that's what his customers told him anyway. But it was taken care of and now he is behind bars." "Was it that serious, for him to be put behind bars though?" I asked, "I mean, he was just a local business owner, and all he did was sell some of his food in your name, it must've not been working anyway if his food didn't have the 'love' it needed to make the food taste well", Aoi seemed a bit disturbed by my words. "Of course though, if someone was selling something in my name, without my permission, I would want them to stop as well." I added, to ease his mind, but he still seemed a bit disturbed, and distant.

"Are you alright Aoi? Did something happen while you and your family were back in Japan?" Aoi then seemed to bounce back to reality in an instant, which personally worried me greatly. Just as soon as I was about to ask if he was okay he answered my question, "While we were in Japan, while the scandal was going on, that guy, the head of the scandal, had paid assassins to assassinate the family…" "Is your family alright?" I screamed at him, while asking him at the same time. In that instant I had felt my heart go through my stomach and back up again. "Yes, the whole family is fine…Well except for father…" I grabbed Aoi by his collar, I was appalled at the fact that just a mere few minutes ago, he was telling me that his father was fine, and that nothing was wrong to now this.

"What happened to him Aoi? Why did you not tell me something happened to him?" "I'm sorry Stephanie," he said, "I was worried about you overreacting and then making a huge scene out of it all, when really though, there is nothing to worry about." "Oh really?" I retorted, "Try me, what happened to your father?" I care and value his family just as much as my own, so I would hate to see anything happen to his family. "Well you know how I told you, how that guy hired men to assassinate the family?" I nodded my head in response. "Well they had guns and…father got shot. In only the hand though! So he should be back to his old self in no time! So please, promise me Stephanie, you will stay calm and-"I had interrupted him, by already starting to run towards the door till I was stopped by him, using his body as a blockade between me and the door. I screamed at him, "Why are you getting in my way Aoi?" I was already extremely appalled by the fact that he didn't tell me this sooner, but I was even more appalled by the fact that he was stopping me from going to go see his father.

"Listen, Stephanie, you must calm down, and breath in," He paused to see if I would follow, so I breathed, a short one. "No Stephanie dear, not a short breath in, a long, deep soothing breath in," He knew just the right words to calm me down, if I wasn't so mad at him, I would be calming down, but I followed suit anyway and took a long "soothing" breath, "Now hold it," I held it, "then breath out, slowly, not too slow, but relaxingly", I just let it all out, not so relaxingly, well, not so "relax" looking to him, but sure was for me! He just put his face in his palm and said, "What am I going to do with you Stephanie?" "Hey!" I said, "You did say let it out 'relaxingly'!" "Yes, but I did not say, 'In one puff', I said let it slow and relaxingly, you still need much practice, my dear." He then took my hand and kissed it, which made my face go a bit red, would've been redder if it wasn't for the fact that he was still in his 'polite and trying to make it up to me' mode, I would've been getting all shy by now and be mush in the palm of his hand, if I didn't know him for as long as I do. He only does this kind of stuff towards me though, which makes me feel a bit spoiled, and I always tell him that too, but he always says, so soothingly too, "But you are like my little special princess, a princess deserves to be spoiled a bit every now and then."

"So, Stephanie," It seems that he went back to his normal self since I had calmed down now, "How are you and the family? Do you still hate being out in daylight?" I guess he was trying to change the subject, and I glared at him. "I do not hate it! I just like the night more than day! Besides, I do like going outside during day time, I just like it more if it's a cloudy snowy or rainy day, or just cloudy, and cold or warm, not hot." "Yes, I know, you have said that many times," he said, "but I am surprised that you don't really have much of bags under your eyes or dark circles." He paused, "Well, I guess that is because you do sleep half your days away every now and then." He then said, while poking me in the forehead jokingly. I pouted, "Well your love for day time never phases to surprise me." Then we both burst into laughter again, for no reason. It's always been so nice being with Aoi, all we really did was laugh together, besides the arguments here and there.

"So Aoi, may I visit your family at your house? Since my parents are out on business for now?" He went quiet again. "Now what?" I said annoyed, "Don't tell me there is yet another thing you didn't mention to me that you should have?" I said, while cracking my knuckles. "No no!" He panicked at the sight of me starting to crack my knuckles, I might look all sweet and innocent, but our family does train in martial arts, even though we are from England, since a lot of people think that the Japanese or Chinese, or other oriental races are the ones that usually deal with the whole martial arts thing, which by the way, whoever thinks and thought that is stupid, since people of many different races study martial arts, thank you very much! "Stephanie, it's just that my father said to not have any our friends around the house for while, till his hand heals." "Which will be?" I asked suspiciously. "Three months?" He said hesitantly, "Maybe four?" He cringed a bit, expecting the worse, but he was surprised to see me composed and calm. "So…you're not mad?" He asked surprised. "No, I'm not mad, I actually a bit understand why he doesn't want us to come around, he doesn't want to feel vulnerable right?", He nodded his head in response, "See? I know I wouldn't want to be seen at my most vulnerable state by my friends." He gave me a strange look, as if he was a bit sad. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "Well," He sighed out, "I was just thinking, you wouldn't want any of your friends to see you at your most vulnerable state, right?" I nodded my head. "Well what about your friend who's also your fiancé?" He said while pointing to himself. Let's just say I blushed a bit of a deeper red than earlier, "Uh, Well, I don't know…" I said shyly while turning my head to the side, hoping that he wouldn't see how red faced I had gotten.

Out of my peripheral vision, I could see a bit of a devilish smirk on his face, which usually when he does that around me, it is when he either, wants to know something, or wants me to feel embarrassed while in his presence, since I usually try my best to not make it seem like I am embarrassed, due to the fact that I am the daughter of a nobleman, I need to be able to keep a level head after all, but when I am with close friends, such as Aoi, it is a bit hard to do that. "C'mon, I'll say it if you don't tell me." He had me cornered, darn him. "You better not Aoi." He smirked, "Oh, but I will." He said in such a sexy way while giving me his infamous heated gaze, it had seriously melted me from the inside out, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he had secretly already won. Actually I probably didn't even have to tell him, he was a sharp lad, he probably could already tell. "You know I have already won, S-"I tackled him to the ground, "I will do all in my power to not have you say that Aoi!" He chuckled and then hugged me to himself; I should have thought this through before acting.

And then, I broke, he whispered, oh so quietly, gently, loud enough for me to hear, but not loud enough that if anyone was in the room at the time, they wouldn't have even thought there was a fly in their presence, so soothingly, his breath tickled my ear like a gentle breeze on a spring day, he said, in his Japanese accent, "Sutefanii-Hime-Sama, Onegai shimasu~u, oshiete kudasai~i."

My face was redder than an apple, I love, and I mean _love_ the Japanese language. I was so happy, I could do this high pitched squeal I have always done since I was a baby whenever I got excited, and he knew it too cause when I looked at him, he gave me the heated gaze again and one of his 'victory' smiles, I don't know how, but he managed to do both, at the same time. I buried my face into his chest and just lied there, not saying anything, not like I could anyway, I was embarrassed beyond belief. All I heard was a chuckle then him saying, "Will you tell me now?" Ugh, I could just hear the devilish smirk playing on his face right now, but since he did please me, without me having to ask him, I decided to tell him. It's not a problem as to whether he would do that kind of thing for me, talking in Japanese in sentences randomly, he would definitely not mind doing that, it's just that I would feel so wrong making him do that whenever I wanted to. So he usually uses it as an advantage when he wants me to get all red faced and such. Because his sister told him that I thought the Japanese language and accent is sexy, now he uses every chance he gets to use it on me. I still need to get back at his sister when I see her for that too.

"Sutefanii-""Okay okay!" I interrupted him, "I'll tell you! Just as long as you don't say it again, you know I won't have you stop for the rest of the day if you do it one more time!" Even though, he and I knew, it pained me enough already to say that he couldn't say it another time, I only need to hear it once really to get me to be obsessed with it and just have him not stop for the whole day. I have never made him do that for the whole day, since I do know how to control myself, but I have warned him that I do feel tempted to do so whenever he does it around me, so I tell him to be careful. "Okay, before I tell you...Well, there's no easy way to ask this but…" "'But' what?" he asked. "Can we, uh," I coughed, "Can we get off the floor?" I asked while looking into his chest, as if his face was there, but yes, we were still on the floor, with him just lying there, hugging me to his chest. It's not that I minded, I didn't, but I just didn't want to triple the embarrassment. "Nope." Had I just heard him correctly? I pulled my face out of his chest and looked at him, "What?" "I said no." He said with the smirk again. My mouth dropped a bit, enough to hit his chest. "Why not?" I asked. "Cause, how do I know you're really going to tell me?" I went silent, he had a point. "Okay, fine." He, of course, replied with his 'victory' smile once more, but then it stopped short into a serious face, which made me look at him a bit confused. "But you have to look at my face while telling me." Was he trying to make me die from embarrassment? But I shrugged it off and decided to do as he said, he had the upper hand in this anyway, might as well not try to resist anymore. I put my face into his chest once more for about a minute till I heard, "I'm waiting~." "Yes I know!" I mumbled into his chest, he chuckled. "Well I'm ready whenever you are, just making sure that you aren't going to accidently fall asleep on me while you're thinking of what to say." He knew me a bit too well, I mean, he even knew why I had buried my face back into his chest! Darn his sharp senses. While looking off a bit too the floor than his face, hoping he wouldn't notice, "Yes…" I said, but sadly he caught me.

"No, Stephanie," he shook his head, as if he was trying to train a puppy to learn how to do something right. Before I could react, he hugged me tighter and pulled me up so that my face was right above his, no escape, great. "You have to look me in the face, remember?" He said with a bit of an annoyed tone, that's when you knew he really wanted to know, and was running out of patience. "Okay," I took a deep breath and looked him in the eye with a red face, "Yes, I would Aoi." I said with a really weird but funny sounding squeaky voice. He giggled, "That was very cute of you," then, asked, "Why?" I didn't plan this far ahead, but all I could do was look him in the face with a face that showed that I was thinking very hard at the moment, after another minute rolled by, I don't know whether it was cause the light was reflecting off the wall onto my face, or me but his face looked a bit red. Before I could ask why, I think he could tell I noticed, because he then looked away from my face and asked again, "Why Stephanie?"

And that's when I realized, it was because I liked him, no, I loved him. In all my years of knowing him, I have never told him, nor has he told me, the words "I like you", nor, "I love you" in a romantic sort of way, not in a family kind of way, since our families are very close, heck our families are closer to each other than they are to their own families. We used to say, "I like you" in a friend sort of way when we first met as kids, but then we would say "I love you" in a friend or family related sort of way…Wait, was I the only one who thought it that way? I could then start to feel my face flush an even deeper red, I was practically past the point of no return, because Aoi, of course, saw my face get even redder, I don't even know how he could tell at this point due to how red it was, but he could, because he asked, "You okay?" I still stayed quiet looking him in the face, and I now know that my vision wasn't going all weird on me while ago, because his face got a bit redder, enough for me to be able to tell that it wasn't the lighting in the room or my eyes playing tricks on me.

"May I ask you something?" I blurted out. He looked as if he was going to try to counter with the fact that he still had his question on hold, before I told him, "I will answer why, after you answer this question, it's very important to my answer." My whole body was practically on fire by now, and now it was his turn to go more than just 'a little red faced', his face was very noticeably red now, and I have got to say, it is hard to get this guy to blush as bad as me, in all my years I have never been able to get him to blush this badly for me, only when he got his pants pulled down by his sister while he in front of me, but besides that, never has he blushed this much. "O-Okay," He stuttered, "Ask away." I shut my eyes, took a deep breath, readying myself for anything to come my way this very moment, I let out the air in a sigh, letting my breath slowly, gently brush against his face, and by the time I had opened my eyes, his face was as red as an apple, now it was my turn to giggle. "H-Hey!" He stuttered again, trying to get me to stop giggling at his red face. "I'm sorry, but now I'll ask you, okay?" He nodded, I took another deep breath and asked him slowly, "Do you remember when we were kids and we used to say, 'I like you' and 'I love you'?" He nodded again, not saying a word. "Okay, well, I would like to know, did you…?" I took another deep breath, and tried speaking as slow as I possibly could, so he would understand the question. "Did…you…Did you ever mean it in a romantic sort of way? Not in a 'family' or 'friend' sort of way?" I didn't bother telling him that I thought of it as friend or family sort of way, due to the fact that, if he did, I wanted to know, and I don't think he caught on to the fact that I did that.

We had laid there for at least three minutes, possibly even five, I had lost count after four, before he finally said something, "I…" I started to pay attention again besides gazing into those amazing green eyes of his, "What did you say?" I asked nervously. "I…Yes Stephanie, I did…" He said softly, his face being as red as a red pepper, but his face having the most loving, and gentle face expression. At that moment I had completely frozen, with the knowledge etched into my skull, his voice saying it, his lips mouthing the words, his face, everything in the one moment etched into my mind. I was at a loss for words though, because back when we were kids, when he started saying "I love you" I thought he meant as friends, when I think about it, I felt like this towards him even back then, but…I never acknowledged the possibility of that feeling being "love", or "like". He then started to get a bit of a disappointed or heartbroken, yes that's the word, heartbroken, as if his confession went to waste, and just as he was about to say something, I told him, "When we were kids, when I first thought about it, I thought that, I felt like you were a friend to me, and that I loved you as a friend," his face started to look more heartbroken, "But, when I think about it now, I realized that I have always loved you, back then as a boy, and now as a man, it's just that I was too stupid to think that, that feeling I had back then, could be that feeling mom told me would feel like the best thing in the world, 'love'. I really did think that every time you said, 'I love you' to me, I thought you meant it in a family, or friend sort of way, but just now, I had never hoped so much in my lifetime, for this one moment, for you to tell me you meant it as in you love me, as a girl, as a woman." By the time I had finished telling him that, he looked happier than any man in the world, he looked as if he had found the lost treasures to 'El Dorado'. "Now I really need to ask you this, even though it embarrasses me greatly I'll take the risk of being embarrassed to death," He nodded happily, with a proud, yet embarrassed face, "Do…", I could feel my eyes starting to tear up on me, I felt myself feeling afraid to ask the question, fearing what the answer might be, but I knew that I didn't ask, and it was the answer I wanted, I would regret it."Do you love me now? As a woman? For who I am right now?" I couldn't hold them in, the tears fell from my eyes and dropped onto his face and slid down his cheeks as the room went quiet, I saw his face have a speechless look upon it. So I lied there, on top of him, eyes tightly closed, silently sobbing, already thinking that the words, "I'm sorry but I…" or "I'm flattered but…" or something else would come out his mouth fearing any possible sign of rejection I opened my eyes. When I opened my eyes though, I saw the most peculiar thing…While a woman, who just asked if he loved her, if he can't tell by now that the woman is in love with him, then he is not as sharp as I thought he was, but the woman is crying, and this man, right below me, is looking me right in the eye, with a smile on his face.

Why was he smiling? "Are you going to answer me or not?" I asked with an annoyed look, while my tears of fear were fading away. He then started to laugh and hug me, "I said answer me darn it!" I yelled. I was very frustrated at the fact that, I was just here, fearing that he would reject me, so much as crying over it, and he's just laying here laughing as if he heard the best joke ever. Then his laughing subsided and went silent, then, with an expression completely new to me, which was surprising, cause I thought I knew all his expressions, it was, a tender expression, as if he was looking at something very precious to him, I knew I was precious to him, he's always told me how much he cares about me, but never, ever, had he showed me this very expression, till now, and while with this expression, he quietly, yet softly said, "Yes, Stephanie Lyon, I love you as a woman, for who you are, I always have, and always will. Now I must ask you even if I die from embarrassment." I nodded, "Do you love me, Aoi Saito, as a man, and for who I am?" I was so happy, I was starting to cry, tears of happiness. After a minute or two of me just crying tears of happiness from the question, and me wanting to etch the very memory of him asking me into my mind, I calmed down, wiped my face and told him, "Yes, Aoi Saito, I love you, as a man, and for who you are as well." He looked even happier now than he did before, and I could've sworn that I saw his eyes tear up too! Even a tear fall down his cheek as well! But I didn't get the chance to see really because in those next 4 seconds of me seeing his face light up, me thinking that his eyes were tearing up, me thinking I saw a tear fall from his face, he kissed me! I had kissed him before, and he had kissed me before when we were kids, on the cheek, or on the nose, or forehead, but never on the lips, and wow, it sincerely blew my mind away, plus I wasn't prepared so that could be part of the reason why it blew my mind away.

After a minute or so, he pulled away from my face, and he said with a huge smile, "You do not know how long I have wanted to do that!" He and I laughed at the comment, our faces still red from blushing. Then I had realized, how long have we been lying on the floor? I propped myself up on my elbows and looked behind me towards the window, it was already dark out! Then again, it was around evening when Aoi came over, but still, all of this and it was actually 3 hours! If not more! Time does go by when you're having fun! "By the way," I heard Aoi say, I looked back at him, "you never told me why." He said with a smirk on his face. I blushed once more and he put me back to the position we were once more, with my face right over his. "You asked your question, now please tell me why." He had a huge smile on his face now. I blushed even harder and said to him softly, "The reason why…" I paused, "Mhmmm.", He replied. "The reason why, is because I love you." As I said with a tender expression. He blushed a bit more, "Took you long enough." He said. "I'm sorry, okay? My heart was pounding that whole time! I was seriously about to combust!" I told him, he just chuckled and took my hand, put it on his heart, and told me, "Me too, Hime." I giggled a bit, then remembered it was late, "Uh, Aoi?" "Yeah?" "You do know how late it's gotten?" "Your point?" "Won't your family be worried?" "No, I did tell them I was heading to your house, remember?" I giggled, "True!" I looked at the window again, "By the way, we should get up, we have been laying here for way too long I think." As I was about to get up, he pulled me back down. "What?" He pouted, "I don't want to stop," I giggled, "besides, all you want to do is to look at the moon again like you usually do. Weirdo!" He jokingly said while sticking his tongue out at me, I laughed. "Would you look at the moon with me then?" He gave me a questioning look, so I leaned in closer and softly whispered, "It'd be very romantic, just imagine." I had never seen a man, leap up, pick up a woman and bring them out of their room, so fast to bring them to a balcony before. Our balcony was abnormally large, usually used on days for when we have balls or parties and the such. He laid me down, then laid down next to me and hugged me to him. I hugged back then looked at the moon.

"The moon is so beautiful…" I said breathlessly. "I kind of see why you like the moon so much Stephanie." "You do?" "Yeah, but I don't see how it would make you want to spend every night looking at it." "Hm, you have a point there." "You never thought about that?" I giggled at his shock. "Nope!" I replied. I heard him sigh then he nuzzled into the nape of my neck while saying," What am I going to do with you Stephanie?" I laughed again, "You're too cute!" I told him while giving him a squeeze from my hug. "So are you!" He replied, while giving me a squeeze back. But what he had said to me before was on my mind, why did I always watch the moon every night? It's not like it did anything else, it just floats there, in the sky, showing its beauty…I then realized why.

"Hey, Aoi, you awake?" "Yes." "You know how you said about how you don't understand why I like to watch the moon every night?" "Yes? What are you getting at?" I giggled, "Well, I know why now!" "Oh really? You do? Please tell me Stephanie!" He said while he gave me a bear hug squeeze. "I'm bound to it!" "…What?...Please explain, I am confused." I giggled. "Well you see, you know how you like the sun? What do you like about it?" "Well…I like the light it gives off, it makes everything bright, so you know, you can see everything, I am still confused Stephanie." "Well actually, the moon light is strong enough to provide light too, just not as harshly strong as the sun, you see, if we could see the sun, just imagine how beautiful it would look like!" "Your point?" "My point is that, maybe you don't see the moon the same way as I do, you see, I see the moon as if it is the most beautiful thing in the world! So I am bound by its beauty, my love for its beauty has me bound to look upon it!" He chuckled, "You are so adorable," "Thank you!" I replied. "And, you're right about one thing and there is one more thing also." He said. "And what might that be?" "I don't think the moon is the most beautiful thing in the world, but nor do I think the sun is the most beautiful either, and I guess I am like you, I am bound by a beauty as well." I was a bit confused, if it wasn't the suns beauty, what beauty was he bound to? I turned my face away from that beautiful moon and right then, he gave me a kiss on my forehead and looked at me, with the tender expression that I had only seen once before, "I think you're the most beautiful in this world, and I am bond by your beauty, Sutefanii-Hime." I blushed once more and gave him a peck on the lips and then buried my face into his chest. "Pretty bold of you, I am quite surprised, not saying I didn't like it though." He chuckled to himself. I gave him a squeeze of my hug once more and he just chuckled once more all the while saying, "I'll also take that kiss as a thank you for the compliment." I looked at him and just smiled as he smiled back at me, then yawned, nuzzled into my neck and whispered into my ear "Good night Sutefanii-Hime." and not soon after, he fell asleep.

I looked at the moon and then back at Aoi, I then mumbled an apology to the moon, and to myself before falling asleep, "I'm sorry moon but…I think I'm bound to you no more."

* * *

This is a (semi?) short (aka, i dont think its short...) story I (randomly) made up, and I am trying to learn how to write stories, since I have never written them all that much before. This is a love short story, so if your not one to like a story with a semi gushy love ending, then please do not read lol. But if you do, please enjoy, and I hope it is to your liking. By the way, NOT A LEMON so if you are expecting there to be a lemon, sorry!

P.S.- PLEASE READ = By the way, I stayed up the whole night basically typing this, so if it makes no sense, I apologize greatly, I will edit it when I wake up later today, I just thought this story was at least semi good, even for me since I don't ever write (type) a story (Which you will most likely will be able to tell) so i wanted to post it. (Even though my judgement is probably, most likely shrouded by being tired lol). Anyway please review and tell me what you thought it! Please and thank you!


End file.
